The Ball
by sniperdude351
Summary: Padme invites Anakin, Ahsoka, and Lux to a Ball celebrating the liberation from the Trade Federation on Naboo. Padme, being the sneaky senator she is, has not told Ahsoka or Lux that the other will be there hoping that they will share a dance together before the night is over. Its a terrible summary but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 : Join Me?

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! I have never written a story like this, and when I say that I'm meaning a story without action. I know. Some of you are probably clicking away right now. But I want to sort of take a break from the big long books i've been writing and write something shorter and more peaceful. I know that most of the time a 20 something chapter story isn't what you would just pick up and start reading. Most of the time if I join a story it's either a one shot or just very few chapters. And for those of you who follow my other stories, this is a stand alone. None of the events from my other stories will have taken place.**

**So we'll give it a whirl! Please review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

"Master! Hurry up! You've been in there for twenty minutes!" Ahsoka called to her master, Anakin Skywalker, who was taking his precious time in the refresher. She leaned against the wall crossing her arms with her towel in her hand.

"Patients, Snips! Hair like this takes time and special care." Anakin said as he poked his head outside of the door.

"Just another reason that I'm happy I'm not a human." Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Haha. Very fun. Now hurry! What are you standing around for!?" Anakin said walking past her as he made his exit.

"I was!…" Ahsoka groaned as she stopped herself from continuing. Anakin really was like her older brother. He could be loving, kind, funny, and over protective just as much as he could be annoying, angering, selfish, and hot headed. But even with his flaws, Ahsoka couldn't help but have a sisterly love for him.

Lux sat in his office room chair looking on his data pad. His thoughts were focused until his holoprojector rang informing him that he was receiving a call.

"Lux Bonteri here." He said as he answered the call.

"So how is the life of being a senator?" Padme questioned with a smile.

"Senator Amidala, it's so good to see you!" Lux said with a returned smile as he placed his datapad on his desk.

"As for you too!" She responded.

"So what, might I ask, is the occasion you have called me for?" Lux questioned as he leaned back in his office chair.

"I have called to invite you to a ball taking place on my home world, Naboo. We are celebrating our liberation from the trade federation and their droid alliance. Many senators will be there. I thought it would be a good opportunity for you to become acquainted and begin making allies." She stated. Although all she had said was true, her real reason behind inviting him was so that he and Ahsoka might be able to share a dance together. That is if Anakin would allow it.

"Of course. I will gladly accept your offer." He answered as he smiled once again.

"Good. The ball will begin at 7:00 this weekend, which means you only have two days to find something nice to wear." Padme said with a small laugh.

"That'll be more than enough time." He said with the same chortle.

Padme nodded in understanding and the call was ended. Now all she had to do was make sure that Anakin and Ahsoka would be able to attend.

"So did Padme tell you what she wanted to talk to us about?" Ahsoka asked as she and Anakin traveled through the thick Coruscant traffic on their way to Padme's apartment.

"Nope. She couldn't keep a smile off her face though which makes me worry about what it might be." Anakin stated with a smile.

Ahsoka laughed softly,"Uh Oh! That's never good!"

"I know." Anakin smiled again as the ship landed.

Anakin and Ahsoka exited the ship and made their way to the elevator and up to Padme's floor. They rung the bell and was soon after met by C-3po.

"Ah! Master Skywalker! It's so good to see you!" 3po greeted as he let the two jedi knights inside the very fancy apartment.

"Yeah, you too 3po." Anakin said, paying the droid no attention after spotting Padme,"Senator Amidala, you wished to speak with us?" Anakin said as he bowed and winked.

Padme couldn't help but blush. Ahsoka noticed this and rolled her eyes, easily guessing what Anakin must have done.

"Yes. I wish to invite the two of you to accompany me as my jedi protectors as I attend a Ball on Naboo." Padme smiled as she gestured for the two to take a seat.

Anakin raised a brow,"You wish for us to travel with you to your home planet?"

"Yes. We are celebrating liberation from the Trade Federation. You dealt a great hand in our battle for freedom, Anakin, I felt it only natural to invite you considering how great of a role you played." Padme said as the trio sat, Anakin and Ahsoka side by side with Padme across from them.

"I under stand, and I accept your offer. Although I will have to seek permission from the council first." Anakin said as he leaned back on the comfy sofa.

"Of course." Padme nodded.

"Then we should be on our way." Anakin stated as he and his padawan arose.

"Actually, I was wondering if Ahsoka would like to join me on a hunt for a dress this evening." Padme said as she too arose and turned to face Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was surprised by this. She had never experienced one on one female time unless it were through mission briefings, training courses, or combat strategics.

"Sure. Sounds like fun!" Ahsoka smiled.

Anakin smiled knowing what Ahsoka was in for. He knew Padme well enough to know that she planned on using Ahsoka as her own living, breathing doll and would dress her up for the event.

"Alrighty. You two have fun!" Anakin smiled as he exited.

* * *

**How was it? The chapters will be longer later on if this story gets a good response. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 : I Say Yes to that Dress!

**Hey Guys! I got a pretty good response last chapter! It feels good to start something new and fresh! It might not be anything new to fanfiction, but its a new style of writing for me, and so far I like it!**

**I'm gonna try to make a schedule for this story by uploading a new chapter every saturday! So stay tuned!**

* * *

Padme and Ahsoka walked the streets of Coruscant. They had already visited five stores with many more to go according to Padme. Padme had already found something for herself, and like Anakin had predicted, they were now searching for something fit for Ahsoka. Ahsoka was still uncertain as to how she got sucked into this. Although she was having a fun time with Padme, shopping and wearing dresses was not quite up her alley. But she kept her head up. Shopping for a dress for Ahsoka seemed to make Padme happy for some odd reason, and Ahsoka was beginning to think that there was more to she and Anakin's invitation than Padme had revealed to them.

"Padme, we've visited five stores already. I don't need a dress. I'll just wear my jedi uniform." Ahsoka suggested, hoping that Padme would take her up on her offer.

"Oh, Ahsoka, come on! There's a dress out there for you somewhere and it's just a matter of time before we find it." Padme said as they continued to walk.

"But what if something goes wrong and I have to take action?" Ahsoka asked, hoping she had made a good point.

"I think you and I both know that the chances of something going wrong are slim to none." Padme said with a smile and small laugh.

"Then why do you need a jedi protector?" Ahsoka asked as she raised an eye mark.

Padme was taken aback by this. She hadn't been properly prepared for this question.

"Ahsoka," Padme started as she stepped infront of the young Togruta in order to block her path,"To attend a Ball is most girls dream! To be dressed in fancy clothes, to wear the most expensive of jewels about your neck, to share a dance with prince charming: every girl has a dream of being a princess and every girl deserves to enjoy such an experience. You have the opportunity before you! I just wanted you to experience something other than war, other than politics, and other than the jedi order. I thought that you would enjoy living at least one night as a normal teenage girl."

Ahsoka was covered in shame and guilt. She was as unprepared for Padme's answer as Padme had been for Ahsoka's question.

"I understand. I guess dressing properly for the occasion wouldn't hurt. But don't count on me sharing a dance with Prince Charming!" Ahsoka said with a small laugh.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see!" Padme said as she turned her head to hide her obviously devious smile.

"So where to next?" Ahsoka asked as they began to walk again.

"Vêtements coûteux de Carla. Carla's holds some of the most beautiful dresses in the galaxy! Surely we'll find something there." Padme said as they made their way to the store.

"I hope so. I've done more shopping today than I have my whole life!" Ahsoka said earning a laugh from Padme.

The two walked into the fancy store. Padme had visited Carla's many times before now and had always left pleased with the purchases she had made. Although the clothing of the store could be quite pricey, with high quality comes high pricing lists.

The two walked to the front desk. No one appeared to be there. Padme rang the bell setting on the counter.

"Just a minute." a voice called from the back room.

A young women came from behind the curtains that sectioned off the store from the back room. The girl was human with brown, slightly curly hair.

"Ah! Padme Amidala. It's been a while since you last dropped by to see me!" The women said with a great smile.

"It most certainly has been!" Padme said as she returned the smile.

"Who's your friend?" The women asked as she smiled at Ahsoka.

"This is Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is Carla." Padme said as she motioned her hand towards Carla.

"It's nice to meet you, Ahsoka." Carla said nodding her head politely.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ahsoka said returning the nod.

"Now what can I do you for, Padme?" Carla said as she placed both hands on the desk rearing to get down to business.

"Miss Tano is looking for a dress. We have tried five other places before here and couldn't find anything." Padme said motioning for Ahsoka to stand before Carla.

"Why, Padme, I'm insulted," Carla began as she pulled out a measurement tape,"You should have visited me first!"

Padme laughed as she responded,"We were only saving the best for last."

"Now let's see," Carla said as she measured Ahsoka's arms, shoulders, waist, and height,"Do you have any particular color in mind?"

Ahsoka looked back at Padme. None of this was her idea! She had no idea what color Padme had in mind.

"Do you have red?" Padme asked.

"Let me go back and see." Carla said as she smiled before exiting.

"She seems nice." Ahsoka said after Carla had left the room.

"She is. She is a very sweet girl. She often times cuts me a discount on my purchases." Padme said with a small laugh.

"Discounts are always nice!" Ahsoka said laughing as well.

"I found something." Carla said returning back to the main store room,"Go try this on."

Carla handed Ahsoka a box with the dress folded neatly inside,"The changing rooms are over there."

Ahsoka took the box and made her way to the changing room.

"She's a beautiful girl. I believe this dress is the one." Carla said as she propped herself on the counter again.

"I hope so! Like I said, we've tried five other stores and none were able to provide." Padme responded.

"Girl, you should know by now that Carla ALWAYS delivers! Next time you better come to me first!" Carla said with a wink.

"We sure will-"

"Uh… How does it look?" Ahsoka interrupt.

Carla and Padme turned to face Ahsoka. Their eyes widened immensely.

Ahsoka stood with her head tilted downward slightly. Her hands were behind her back and her right leg crossed over her left leg. She wore a red dress the went down to her ankles in the back but was just below her knees in the front. The dress had a single strap over her right should with jewels creating a beautiful design.

"And so Carla strikes again!" Carla said cheerfully.

"Ahsoka! You look absolutely beautiful! Carla, we'll take it!" Padme said with an abundance of joy.

"Good choice!"

* * *

**Fun fact: Originally Padme was gonna say,"Ahsoka! You look absolutely beautiful! Lux is gonna die when he sees you in this!" Thus revealing her secret plan. But after careful consideration I decided to change it to what it is now. Please review! Your reviews are what make this story happen!**

**P.S. If any of you speak French and understood the name of the store they went in; I had to have SOME fun with this story hahahaha**


	3. Chapter 3 : Are You Certain About That?

**Hello! How are you doing? Can you believe that it's summer already! 2014! Where did you go? You left as quickly as you arrived! **

**Before we get to the story I would like to make a quick shout out to Norik956. I've been reading your story "A New Beginning - Tale of a Togruta" (I'm on chapter 15 as I'm typing this btw) and I have really enjoyed it! You've done an outstanding job! For any of you who haven't read that book, you need to stop reading this one and go read that one right now! … and then as soon as you're done, come back and read this one too haha**

**Anyways! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Ahsoka and Padme sat on the two couches in Padme's living room. Ahsoka sat on one couch as Padme sat on the couch straight across from her. The two were divided by a fancy glass table.

They had finished their shopping trip and had returned back to Padme's apartment just to sit around and chat.

The hour was late and Ahsoka noticed this.

"I had fun today, Padme, but I really should be returning to the temple." Ahsoka said as she arose from the couch.

"Wait!" Padme practically shouted as she arose from the couch she had been sitting on.

Ahsoka turned back to her in slight shock that she had yelled for her to stop.

Padme blushed lightly as she continued,"How would you like to stay the night? We've already had a girl's day, we might as well have a slumber party while we are at it."

Ahsoka raised an eye mark in curiosity. Padme had asked in hopes that she could get Ahsoka to talk about Lux. She wanted to be for sure about Ahsoka's thoughts on the boy.

"Uh.. Sure. Sounds like fun!" Ahsoka said with a smile, Her suspicion behind this whole "Ball" thing only expanding,"Do you have any nightwear I could borrow?"

"Of course." Padme answered,"3-po!"

"Yes, mistress?" 3-po asked as he entered the scene.

"Fetch Miss Tano something to sleep in and prepare the guest room for her stay tonight."

"Yes, milady."

"So…" Ahsoka began awkwardly,"Padme, I can't help but ask, is being your jedi protector the only reason you want me attending this ball with you?"

"As I mentioned before, Ahsoka, I saw it as an opportunity for you to enjoy the life of a normal teenage girl. Granted it's only a one night thing, but at least you will be able to say that you've had the experience!" Padme said with a hint of nervousness.

"And you're sure that is the only other reason?"

Padme was slighty nervous, but answered,"Yes."

"Well. If you say so."

"Senator Chuchi will be there. I know you and her are quite good friends." Padme said with a smile.

Ahsoka nodded a yes. Only one thing rested on her mind. Lux. Would Lux be there? A part of her hoped that he would be while another part of her hoped that he wouldn't be. Anyone who saw the two together could easily tell that there was an attraction: an attraction that she loved just as much as she hated. She had went through with getting a dress just in case he was there. Even though she was a jedi, she was still a teenage girl, and she still wanted to look her best for the guy that she secretly had a crush on.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but is there any chance Senator Bonteri will be attending?" She asked with a small blush as she shuffled her feet.

Padme smiled to herself. Finally! She had said something!

"Would a difference be made if he was to attend?" Padme asked as she hid her smile.

Ahsoka continued to blush,"I-er… No. I suppose not."

"Are you certain about that?" Padme smiled at her now.

Ahsoka's heart was pounding a million miles an hour. She regretted ever saying anything! Then she smirked when she had an idea.

"So are you and Master Skywalker going to share a dance?"

Padme's eyes widened slightly.

"Of course not!"

"Are you certain about that?" Ahsoka said with another smirk.

Padme was about the responded when 3-po entered the room. "_Thank the Force!" _Padme thought to herself.

"Senator Padme, the guest room has been properly prepared and a night gown has been placed on the bed." 3-po said in his all too familiar robotic voice.

"Thank you, C3-po." She said with a nod,"Well, Ahsoka, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep."

"I guess so." Ahsoka said with a small laugh realizing that Padme had barely gotten herself out of that one.

* * *

Lux tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. Only one thing rested on his mind. Ahsoka. Would Ahsoka be at the Ball? He highly doubted it. It was a Senator's ball after all. Therefor, what reasoning would a jedi have of being there? Although he knew Padme to be telling the truth about becoming acquainted with other senators, he couldn't help but feel that there was some deeper meaning behind it all. Thus the questioning of Ahsoka began.

He remembered back to there first time meeting each other. After their first day together they had become instant friends, and realizing this Padme always seemed to preform some mischievous scheme to get them together. For instance, Every meal, Padme would take the seat next to his mother forcing Ahsoka and he to sit next to each other. And again when she tripped Ahsoka so that Lux would have to catch her. In his only personal opinion, that one was taken a little too far. The poor girl could have gotten hurt if it were not for his instant reflexes.

He knew sleep would never come to him if he kept this up, so he rolled over and for one last time closed his eyes, pushing all thoughts of Ahsoka aside. To clear all concern he would contact Padme in the morning.

* * *

(_Next day. 08:00)_

Padme had decided to wake up earlier than usual. She was already dressed and had 3-po prepare breakfast. Ahsoka was still asleep. Padme did not question the young Togruta sleeping in. She naturally assumed that the poor girl woke up at 5-6 on average every day and that she was simply taking advantage of getting to sleep in.

She sat on the couch looking on her data pad when her comlinked began to beep.

"Senator Amidala here." She answered politely.

"Good morning, Senator, I hope I am not disturbing you." Lux said with a small smile.

"Good mooring, Lux. You are not disturbing me! And please, call me Padme!" Padme said with a chortle,"Now how may I help you?"

"Well, you see Senator - er- I mean, Padme.. I was curious to know if there would be any one other than senators attending this ball?" Lux said nervously.

Padme smiled deviously. She knew where he was going with this.

"What do you mean?" Padme said fighting back her grin.

"Um.. Just.. Anyone who isn't a senator." He said as he began to blush lightly.

"You mean like a jedi?" Padme asked. She knew what he was inferring. She was laughing uncontrollably inside.

Lux eyes widened unnoticeably,"Sure." He said quickly.

"Would that make a difference?" She asked still fighting laughs.

"Um.. no I guess not." Lux said with a blush.

Padme was about to reply when 3-po interrupted her.

"The breakfast is ready ma'am."

"Ok, thank you 3-po. I'm sorry Lux, but I must go now."

"Of course. Until tonight then." He said with a nod before the call was ended.

Pamde smiled to herself. All was going according as planned.

**Well. the story is almost over. two more chapters I would say! I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! Please review (It'd make a good birthday present ;)) I know this was not my best chapter, but I was a little rushed with getting this one posted on schedule. btw don't forget to check out Norik956! **


	4. Chapter 4 : A(n) Interesting Twist

**Hey guys! I know. It's not Saturday. And I know i'm two weeks behind and I apologize. I've been out of town so I didn't get to post this one on schedule and then I experienced a little bit of writers block. Sorry!**

* * *

Ahsoka slowly stirred awake. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept that long or hard. It felt good to have slept in. Anakin usually woke her up at 05:00 every morning to practice their exercise routines and lightsaber techniques. Once a week he would let her sleep in a little later, but never this late.

She stretched widely as she got out of bed. After she stood to her feet she exited the room still wearing Padme's gown she had borrowed. Her nose instantly twitched at the smell of bacon and eggs. She made her way to the kitchen

Padme sat quietly eating her breakfast by herself. 3-po had just brought her her coffee. She had just poured in the cream and was stirring it as Ahsoka walked in.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Padme laughed lightly as she noticed the dried drool on Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka's Lekku darkened in embarrassment as she wiped the dried drool from her face,"Good morning."

Ahsoka took a seat across from her and eyed the plate of food that C3-po had prepared. She hadn't had a nice meal like this in for ever!

"So.. Are you ready for tonight?" Padme questioned as she took a bite of her eggs.

"I guess so…" Ahsoka said quietly as she shrugged her shoulders and picked up her fork.

Padme raised an eyebrow,"You guess?"

Ahsoka just nodded as yes as she took a bite of the bacon.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Padme asked in a slightly irritated tone as she dropped her fork onto her plate.

Ahsoka sighed. She knew her reasons. She was afraid Lux would be there. She hated struggling with attachment and seeing him all dressed up would not help her conquer the feeling any better. She already regretted letting Padme buy her a dress for the event. She doubted it would happen, but what if by some miracle he was there and complimented her on her appearance? That most definitely would not help her with her little attraction! Why did being a teenage girl have to involve so many confusing emotions?

"Hello? Ahsoka?" Padme said waving a hand infront of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka hadn't realized she had zoned out and left Padme's question unanswered.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask again?"

Padme sighed,"Nothing."

"Ok then…"

* * *

Anakin sat quietly in meditation. Focusing on the force, a sudden rush of emotion came over him. He followed the presence to it's source and to his surprise the abundance of emotion and confusion had come from Ahsoka. He didn't understand why she was feeling what she was feeling. Was everything ok? He mentally slapped himself after asking himself such a question. Obviously something was wrong, but what? He tried to search her thoughts. He hadn't done too good of a job hiding himself though; her mental shields instantly went up before he could find anything.

The two had been granted permission to join Padme at the Ball tonight as her jedi protectors. Could she be stressed over that? Surely not! What reason would she have for it? He focused on the force a little deeper when an idea came to mind. Lux Bonteri. During the struggle on Onderron it had been made clear to him that she had developed feelings for him. She had been unfocused most of the time they had spent there. He had tried his best to teach her the same lesson Obi-wan had once taught him: Purpose before Feelings. He, of course, read between the lines and HAD put purpose first but as soon as the purpose had met it's end he ran to his feelings and embraced them by marrying Padme. Was Ahsoka still bearing feelings for this Bonteri kid?

Lux had been recently been promoted to senator of Onderron which made chances of him attending the Ball high. He assumed this had already crossed his young padawan's mind. He smiled to himself. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had knocked himself out of his meditative state. The thought of his padawan being attracted to Senator Bonteri amused him. Her Having no experience in the relationship world brought another smile to his face. She would be so cheesy and clumsy and awkward with her first attempts at flirting! He had no room to talk though. He had been the same way once.

His stomached interrupted his thoughts with a loud, violent growl. He stood to his feet and decided to make his way to the mess hall for lunch.

* * *

"Ok. I believe everything is set! Have you packed your dress?" Padme asked with a smile as she turned to Ahsoka.

The two were standing outside the elevator with their bags setting on the floor next to them.

"Yep! We are ready to go!" Ahsoka said cheerfully.

They had decided to go to Naboo a tad early to make sure all the decorations were in place.

"Great." Padme said with a smile of relief,"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! I've rented us a hotel room. The ball will not end until late tonight, so I thought it would be best to just stay the night rather than enduring a long flight home at such a late hour. I hope that is ok."

"That sounds like a good idea as long as my Master will allow it." Ahsoka laughed.

"Let's just hope he will." Padme said as the elevator door opened,"Well. I guess we should be going."

And with that the two boarded the elevator.

* * *

Lux looked in the mirror. Sure the party was still 10 hours away, but he needn't not wait to make sure he was properly fit for the Ball.

"Lux, That's the fourth suit you've tried on! Hurry up and decide which one you want to wear!" a girl practically shouted at the young senator.

Lux stood in front of 4 mirrors which helped him view every angle of himself while the girl sat on a bench behind him.

"I'm sorry, Elaina, I just want to make sure to look my best tonight." He said as he straightened his tie.

Elaina stood to her feet and hugged him from behind.

"Lux. You looked good in every thing you've tried on so far and now it's time to choose. So.." She began as she stepped out in front him," Is it going to be the Black, White, Gray, or Blue one?"

Lux looked down at her as he tried to decide. The girl was about his age and stood to his shoulders. He appeared deep in thought as he focused on the suits he had tried on.

"Gray?" He questioned in a light whisper.

Elaina smiled,"Good choice."

* * *

**Uh Oh… Who is this Elaina? What a turn this story has taken ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Over Booked

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow up date! Life has been busy! I had church camp for a whole week to be packing and preparing for and as soon as I got back I preached a youth service so I had that on my mind and then all this week i've had VBS and im about to be out of town for another whole week this up coming week. Moral of the story? I've been busy. But no matter! Maybe we can make some progress on this story once again!**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Padme and Ahsoka sat quietly in the resting chambers of the ship. Ahsoka had laid down to take a nap while Padme sat looking on her holopad. Ahsoka had not yet reached sleep but was well on her way there when Padme groaned loudly.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and spoke,"What's wrong?"

"Oh! The Hotel I had booked had a mix up and didn't get our reservations set properly."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well. We could stay at my lake house. It's a bit out of the way and I haven't stayed there in quite a while so assume the place is pretty dusty, but perhaps the cleaning droids are still operational."

"Sounds fun! I've never stayed in a lake house before."

"Not to sound boastful, but the scene is quite breath taking. Perhaps we can go for a swim tomorrow if we have the time."

"Maybe so. It'd be nice to swim without having a Karkarodon try to eat me for once!"

The two laughed merrily thinking back to their experience on Mon Cala.

"He just couldn't resist your charm." Padme laughed again.

"Yeah, surely that was it!"

"And who knows, that charm might take it's affect again tonight on some good looking young men." Padme smiled and bumped shoulders with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka blushed.

"I highly doubt that."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Anakin walked down the long halls of the Jedi Temple making his way to the hangar bay until He was stopped in his tracks by a familiar voice.

"Why Anakin, I expected you to enhance your apparel for such an occasion." Obi-wan smirked.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? Not even the council could get me in one of those monkey suits." Anakin said as the two began walking side by side down the halls.

"Hm. I'll have to remember that for the next time you are assigned to go under cover for a mission. I simply imagined you would dress more formally considering the senator of Naboo is involved." Obi-wan smirked.

"My duty as a security guard would be a challenge to fulfill if I was to wear anything else. Nice try master, but my jedi robes will work just fine."

The two had reached the hangar now. Anakin raised the glass door to his straighter.

"I just hope that you are as concerned for your duty then as you are now."

"Master, Haven't you learned that I'm responsible now. I've had Ahsoka as my padawan for two years now and she is still alive."

"But is her life because you have fulfilled your responsibility to protect her or is it because of her own capability to protect herself that has kept her alive?"

"Point is I am no longer a young, irresponsible punk of a padawan like I use to be. Now if you will excuse me, I should be on my way."

Obi-wan stepped back. The door sealed itself enclosing Anakin in the cockpit. The engines roared as the mechanical beast came to life and left the hangar.

"May the Force be with you."

* * *

**I know. Short. But I'm trying out a new style of writing and with this style the story will progress a lot faster. I'm trying to leave out extra dialogue and I've stopped putting action sequences after every piece of dialogue. Like I said. It does make the chapters shorter, but it helps move the story along a lot faster as well. Next chapter will be a lot longer. I promise!**

**But anyways! I hope you enjoyed it! next chapter we will be jumping ahead to the ball so get ready! **


	6. Chapter 6 : The Arrival

**Hey Guys! It's been a while! I'm sorry for the delay. Once again I've been really busy. But in the midst of my time away from this story, I've started something I'm pretty excited about. I read through my older stories (Particularly "Dreams and Schemes" which I wrote like 4 years ago but didn't post until I was half way done with it.) and realized there was ALOT that needed to be fixed. Grammar errors were everywhere and the writing was extremely sloppy. So. That being said. I am revising "Dreams and Schemes" and fixing all the grammar errors and taking out certain parts that I now feel are unnecessary. The plot is staying the same, but the story itself has gone through MAJOR improvements. So be looking out for that! **

**All excuses aside, Here is chapter 6!**

* * *

Tonight was the night! It was really happening! Ahsoka shook in her shoes. She was nervous and didn't understand why. Part of her was claiming it was because she was afraid she wouldn't look right in a dress while another side was saying it was because of fear that Lux would be there. She felt like she was about to puke, but she also felt like she might pass out first.

Padme glanced over at the nervous Togruta. It didn't take the force to know she was becoming anxious.

"You ok?" Padme asked as she placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"What? Yes! I'm fine!" Ahsoka jumped.

"Ok, ok! Just making sure. You seem little on edge."

"Well… I'm just a little nervous is all…"

"Why's that?"

"Its just…" Ahsoka sighed,"Padme, I can trust you right?"

"Of course, Ahsoka!"

"Well… What if Lux is there tonight? What am I going to do! I can't let my emotions get the best of me! I'm a jedi! But yet, I still worry that my dress wont look right, or that something bad will happen like it always does or-"

"Ahsoka! Calm down! It's just a simple little ball. There will be food, there will be music, there will be a dance and then it will all be over. And as far as Lux goes, Those feelings you are experiencing are natural. You are a teenage girl for force sake! And to be completely honest, you are only experiencing half the drama and emotion that the average teenage girl would face during adolescence."

"Great, so I'm not even average."

Padme laughed as Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah… But that's not all.."

"What else is there?" Padme arched a brow.

"I.. kinda don't know how to dance…"

Ahsoka blushed lightly.

"Oh! Don't worry about that! Just follow Lux's lead!…"

Ahsoka and Padme's eyes both widened.

"What'd you just say?"

"Um… Pilot! Are we almost there?"

"Padme! Why didn't you tell me Lux would be coming!"

"I just wanted it to be a surprise! I didn't mean any harm!"

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Don't worry, Ahsoka! If it makes the situation any better, Lux doesn't know you are coming either!"

"Yes, Padme. That totally makes the situation better!" Ahsoka shouted sarcastically.

"What's the big deal! Do you not want to see him?"

"No, it's that."

"Then what is it?" Padme asked as she placed her hand on the young Togruta's shoulder again.

"I don't know! But every time I'm around him I get this weird sinking feeling in my stomach and I don't understand what it is!"

Padme's facial expression quickly changed from that of concern into a face covered with a psychotic smile.

"What?" Ahsoka asked as she leaned back and arched a brow.

"Oh nothing." Padme smiled as she turned to face ahead again. She knew and understood the feeling Ahsoka was experiencing all too well.

Ahsoka looked at Padme with her brow still arched. What was that about?

* * *

Lux and Elaina sat in the transport vehicle on their way to the Ball. He was being very quiet. He fidgeted his thumbs nervously, and just the same as Ahsoka, it didn't take the force to know that he was nervous as well.

"What's wrong?" Elaina asked.

"What? Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Why do you ask?" Lux said quickly.

"Well, you seem kind of nervous is all. I was just wondering why and if there was anything i could do to help perhaps."

"No. There's no need to be concerned. I can assure you that I am ok. I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Well… If you say so."

Elaina wasn't convinced. Something was definitely up and she intended to find out what!

The transport came to a slow stop just outside the ball room entrance. The door slid open and Lux and Elaina stepped out. Lux was a taken aback when he saw a familiar jedi knight standing just outside the main door. Anakin. If Anakin was here surely Ahsoka would be here! He continued forward to approach him.

"Hello there, Master Jedi."

"Senator Bonteri, It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too."

Anakin arched a brow lightly at the girl standing next to him.

_'Uh oh, Ahsoka isn't gonna like this.'_

"Who's this you have with you?"

"Oh, this is Elaina. Elaina, this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Jedi." Elaina spoke softly with a smile.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." Anakin said with a smile and a bow,"I don't mean to hold you up, you two enjoy the ball."

"Thank you." Lux said returning the smile and bow before they entered the ball room.

* * *

Ahsoka and Padme checked their dresses one last time as their transport vehicle reached the primary entrance.

"Are you sure this looks ok? Maybe we should go back and change!" Padme said frantically.

"Padme! You look just fine! Why are you worried any how? I'm the one who is new to this kind of thing."

"This is the Liberation from the Confederation Ball! I want to look at least some what decent."

"Well don't sweat it! You look fine."

Ahsoka couldn't help but worry. Lux Bonteri was going to be there! She was happy just as much as she was sad about this. She was happy because she would be seeing one of her best friends again. They had been through a lot together for such the short amount of time that they had known each other. She thought all the way back to their first encounter on Raxus. She had to admit, she hated him at first, but that didn't mean she didn't think he was handsome. She hated him because of his separatist status was most of the reason, that and the fact that he had attempted to flirt with her in the gardens. Thinking back, she regretted her response to his words and wished she could hear him say them again! She also thought back to her fast change of heart after realizing that he was actually a very charming boy!

Fast forwarding to the peace negotiations on Mandalore. Although Lux's appearance had been unexpected she was still happy to see him. He had grown quite foolish about avenging his mother. He was just a boy! And on top of that he had no combat experience! How did he expect to even compare to Dooku? Either way. Their trip to Carlaac was.. interesting. Especially the one part to the story Ahsoka had kept hidden from the council and Anakin when making her report. Not even Padme knew about it and she knew all of Ahsoka's secrets! The kiss. One of the best and worst things to have ever happened in her life. Best because it was amazing! She didn't want to push him away but she knew she needed to. Which was exactly why it was the worst thing to happen in her life. She wanted it to happen again. Sure, not under those circumstances, and perhaps with a little more feeling, but that was the problem! She shouldn't want more!

By now Ahsoka and Padme had made it inside the ball room. Ahsoka was reminiscing on the battle of Onderron now until she was interrupted by slamming into something.

"Lux?"

"Ahsoka!"

* * *

**I know the chapter itself isn't longer per say, but there is a lot more dialogue! I hope you liked it! Things are about to get interesting!**


	7. Chapter 7 : What a Perfect Night

**Hey Guys! This story is slowly coming to a close! I'm doing my best to complete it as soon as possible! I've been really busy again here lately. I start school at 5 and finish at about 10 and then I go work for how ever many hours because I finally got another job, and I was asked to preach another youth service sunday August 17th, so I was staying focused on that; but I ask that you please just bear with me! We'll finish this story eventually!**

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

"Lux?"

"Ahsoka! What are you talking about? It's me, Anakin, your master."

Ahsoka blushed heavily. She had been so deep in thought that she had not been paying attention to her surroundings.

"Sorry, Master."

Anakin smiled down at his nervous padawan sympathetically.

"It's good to see you again, Ani." Padme said as she smiled up at the taller Jedi.

"It's good to see you too, Senator." He returned the smile,"There's been quite a good turn out. I'd say your ball has been a success."

"That's great! Have you seen anyone you know yet?"

"Yes. I have seen a couple of familiar faces." He said as he shot his padawan a wink.

Ahsoka looked up at him wide eyed. She could tell by that sneaky, little look on his face who he had seen.

Anakin remembered the girl that had been with Mr. Bonteri and hoped that a polite comment might making things better for his young padawan.

"You two look beautiful! Especially you, Ahsoka." Anakin smiled at her.

Ahsoka blushed heavily,"I don't know.."

"Well I do. Those young boys in there will all be turning and saying,'Who in the universe is this pretty little Togruta who just walked in!?'" Anakin smirked.

"Stop it!" Ahsoka laughed as she lightly punched her master's shoulder.

"He's right, Ahsoka. You'll be the talk of the party! Just make sure not to kill anyone, they mean you no harm by saying you look gorgeous or beautiful." Padme laughed.

"Geez, Padme, you make me sound so charming." Ahsoka chuckled.

"You two have fun while I stand out here managing security." He grumbled.

"We will!"

The two girls walked into the main ball room. Ahsoka was blown away! The decorations were absolutely beautiful! All the lights shining in every direction, the glass chandelier hanging perfectly in the middle of the room, the long table covered in food! Oh yes. This was going to be a lot better than she had expected.

"Senator Padme, Ahsoka; It's so good to see you two again!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Senator Chuchi! I'm so glad you could make it!" Padme said giving the young Pantoran a soft hug.

"As am I," She said before noticing Ahsoka's appearance," My, my, Ahsoka! You look Amazing! That dress suits you perfectly!"

Ahsoka's Lekku darkened lightly,"Thanks. Padme picked it out."

"Well she did an outstanding job," Chuchi said with a smile,"And she did an equally as good job with the party arrangements."

"It was no big deal really." Padme chuckled.

"If you say so," Chuchi laughed,"It was nice chatting with you both, but there are still many faces to see. Good bye!"

The three waved their good bye's and that was that.

* * *

_2 hours later._

Ahsoka stood quietly as Padme spoke with some of her politician friends.

_"There are a lot of people here! It looks like all the republic senators were able to make it! well… all except Lux. Anakin must have been pulling my leg. It's been 2 hours. Surely I would have seen him by now. I guess he couldn't make it after all." _ Ahsoka thought to herself.

"Padme, I'm going to go get a drink."

"Ok. But stay away from the wine. You are still under age." Padme laughed.

"Ah Shucks!" Ahsoka said as she snapped in sarcastic disappointment.

She walked quietly and alone. She would visit her master, but he was busy working security; And honestly, she wished she was doing the same, but instead she was wearing an expensive dress all for some stupid boy who didn't care about her who evidently hadn't even bothered to show up. Some night she was having.

Lux and Elaina were chatting with some of Lux's new senator friends. Even through all the conversations only one thing was on his mind. Ahsoka. Was she here? Her master was. Why wouldn't she be? His anxiety was causing him to become dizzy and lightheaded.

"If you'll excuse me, Elaina, I'm going to get a drink." Lux said before heading off in the concessions direction.

_"What's the point.. maybe I should tell Padme I'm going to go back to her apartment." _Ahsoka thought. She hated this feeling. It made her feel weak. But there was no stopping it. She was a teenage girl! Jedi or not she would experience these feelings.

Lux pushed through the crowd making his way to the drink and snack table. He could only see the end of the table. There were too many people blocking him from getting a full view of the concessions arrangement.

_"I'm just going to go.." _Ahsoka finally decided as she held her cup tightly as she turned to leave.

She was stopped when she ran into something big and heavy that had been traveling in the opposite direction as her. She and who ever she had ran into fell to the ground. Ahsoka wasn't sure who or what she had ran into, but in the midst of realizing what was about to happen, the figure had moved themselves under her as to keep her from embracing the force and pain of the fall.

Ahsoka's Lekku were so dark they could be mistaken for purple. Her punch she had been drinking was not only spilt all over her new dress, but was on this mans clothes as well.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so-" She lost her words when she saw who she was laying on top of.

Lux and Ahsoka stared into each others wide and confused eyes.

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked.

"Lux!" Ahsoka said in shock as she quickly got off of him,"I'm so sorry!"

"It's not problem," He said as he stood to his feet,"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings." He said as he placed a hand on the back of his head.

"It's no problem. Really."

Padme had made her way to the scene when she heard all the commotion. The crowd had now gone back to their conversations after seeing that the two were ok. Padme, however, was still watching silently in the distance smiling to herself.

"I just hope your suit doesn't stain."

"It's no big deal. It's your dress i'm worried about."

"Yeah.. Speaking of which, we should probably go find some towels." Ahsoka laughed as she looked at her wet dress.

"You're right. Let me inform Elaina first so she knows where I am."

Ahsoka's heart dropped. Elaina? Who was that!

"Elaina?"

"Yes. She was in for the week when Padme contacted me about the Ball."

Ahsoka felt defeated. Just as things were beginning to brighten up they curled up and died in a black hole again.

"Ok." She said duly.

The two pushed through the crowd until Elaina came into view.

"Uh.. Elaain?" Lux tapped her shoulder from behind.

Elaina spun around and was surprised to see that Lux was with someone.

"Elaina, this is Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is Elaina, my cousin."

Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Cousin?" She said almost over excitedly.

"Yes! What were you expecting!" Lux laughed.

"Ah! So this is the Ahsoka you were talking about? I've heard a lot of good things about you," Elaina smiled,"Lux was right! You are quite a beautiful creature."

Lux and Ahsoka both blushed heavily.

"I just came to tell you that we are going to find some towels. We had a little incident with the punch as you can see."

"Ok. Don't be gone too long." Elaina winked at the two.

Lux blushed and the two set off again. By now their clothes had dried most of the way. Once they had found the towels, they wrapped themselves up and made their way to the balcony.

They stood silently. Ahsoka leaned down and propped herself against the railing. She was beautiful. Lux's heart was beating at what felt like a million miles an hour. Her eyes were like sapphire globes. Her skin was orange like the sunset skies on Tatooine but was as soft as a newborn.

"I've really missed you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka felt butterflies enter her stomach. She was flattered! She smiled mischievously when she was inspired with an idea.

"Why's that?"

Lux was taken a back by her question, but he quickly realized what she was doing and decided to go along with it.

"Because you are my best friend."

Ahsoka lost every ounce of mischief when he said this. She was his best friend? But he was a senator! Surely he had lots of friends! Let alone all of his companions he had made during the Onderron rebellion.

"Why? I'm nothing special."

"Ahsoka. You have done so much for me! You've saved my life countless amount of times, you were there for me during my mothers death, you stood by me and had faith in my abilities even when I made stupid decisions and when I had no faith in myself. Truth is…" He paused as he put his hand behind his head,"I think you are the most amazing, beautiful, strong, and most passionate person I know!"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

The two were frozen solid. All they could do was stare into each others eyes. With out realizing what they were doing, they slowly began to inch closer.

"Yes, Ahsoka. I do. I think you are the most beautiful girl in this galaxy." He whispered.

And with that their lips touched and their first kiss had been born. Lux moved his hand to Ahsoka's face as he caressed her cheek while Ahsoka placed both hands on Lux's chest. Fire works rang out behind them in celebration of Naboo's freedom. The loud pop and pow's did not disturb the pare though. They were too lost in each other to care what went on in the background.

They kissed for what felt like eternity.

When they finally broke for air Ahsoka decided to speak first.

"I think you are amazing too, Lux."

Lux wrapped his arms around the small Togruta and the two watched the remainder of the fire work show enjoying each others company.

* * *

**There you go! Not quite what you expected I'm sure, because I know it wasn't what I expected! I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you want more, I kind of have an idea what I could add. I really don't know though. So if you want more, comment! Leave those ideas! But until then, cya! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
